coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7375 (9th July 2010)
Plot Carla instructs her solicitor to get Nick's factory shut down. Leanne has a go at Nick for ditching Carla and tricking her into helping him. Deirdre gets tearful as she celebrates her first birthday without Blanche. Janice tells the factory workers that Carla intends to shut them down. Nick tells them not to worry and orders them to keep working. Deirdre invites Lewis and Audrey to join her and Ken for a drink in the Rovers. Lewis conceals his lack of enthusiasm. Cheryl moves her belongings into Lloyd's flat. Lloyd's delighted to have her there. Carla approaches Bill about refitting Underworld. Owen overhears and offers to give her a quote. Bill's furious. Nick asks Leanne to persuade George not to cancel the lease. Leanne turns on him, saying he's nothing to her anymore and she owes him no favours. Nick's staggered. Graeme's mortified when he tells Tina that he loves her and she doesn't reply in kind. Eddie teases Steve and Becky by pretending that the baby is his adopted son, telling them that he and Anna were fast-tracked through the process. Steve and Becky are perturbed. Feeling guilty about her outburst, Leanne slips out of Simon's birthday party and tells Nick that she will ring George. Lewis reveals his dream of retiring to the Greek islands. Audrey's thoughtful. Nick's grateful when Leanne tells him she's sorted everything with George. She tells him that they are quits now. Nick promises not to tell anyone she helped him out. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Russ - Finton Flynn *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies (Credited as "Ian Pulston-Davies") *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Turners Joinery *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne has a change of heart and agrees to speak to George for Nick; Lewis cheers up an emotional Deirdre as she faces her first birthday without her mother; and Steve and Becky are left devastated when they see the Windasses with a baby. (Note: This billing was printed against the next episode in an error caused by World Cup schedule changes.) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,510,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2010 episodes